Another Shot for Old Times
by Naito-akaNATO
Summary: So what are you doing aroud a place like this mon chere?""Whats it to you homme putain?" RemyXOC I DO NOT OWN X-MEN AWSOME AS IT IS!
1. Information

Name: Rowan "Oak" Verdi

Age: 139(looks like 20) (keep in mind that Remy is 140 but looks like 28)

Height: 5'7

Hair: Naturally Brunette (but after the incident below she changes her hair color to black)

Eyes: Brown (wears Hazel contacts)

Skin: Light tan

Original Home Town: Austin, TX (1870)

Current: Rochester, NY

Powers: She talks to plants and animals and when she is upset well to put it lightly all hell breaks lose the tree you happen to sit under just might trample you, or find your self at the mercy of an army of animals what ever suits your fancy.

Thankfully that does not happen often she is very sweet and only resorts to violence if she has to. She has inmortality and is very annoyed by it. She is ¼ Cuban, ½ German and ¼ Italian (she speaks French, Italian, German, and English).

She loves to talk to the swamp trees around her house (yes she lived in New Orleans, Louisiana) She has a crush on Remy LeBeau and loves to watch him play cards. Still Remy isn't very trusting of anyone, but she hopes he will trust her one day. She uses long range attacks because her power needs time to build up because if she grows something to fast the plant becomes brittle and it takes a while for some animals to get there.

She is also good with guns and the traditional bow and arrow method (she likes guns better). She has a bit of an accent (Cajun) but nothing easily discernable. She knows what it like for Remy, not having the best past, because her parents were people who were Anti-Mutant she tried to keep her powers hidden but they burst out of her one time when she saw her parents beating up a little kid who was a mutant (they got attacked by the trees), and her parents threw her out when she was 11. She wandered around until she found that she didn't want to stay in town (and run the risk of running into her parents) so she got on the bus and fled to Louisiana. She lived on the streets till a Bar owner asked if she wanted some where to stay;

She objected at first but eventually gave in. The bar owner's name was Tatiana (Tah-tee-an-A) she gave Rowan a job, and a home. She found out about Rowan's mutant abilities but she didn't mind. When Ro started to work as a bartender when she was 15 she asked Tatiana if she could hang a potted plant just incase and she had no problem with it. One night an Anti-Mutant guy named Matt started to cause trouble and knocked Tatiana unconscious Ro had no other choice but to restrain him with her plants. She ran away because she didn't want her friend to get in a mess because of her.

Once she turned 20 she realized that she wasn't aging, about 30 years later(still looked the same)she went to Tatiana's funeral as her daughter so no one would hassle her. A few years down the road she got an apartment and worked at the same bar that Remy frequented and Remy of course always the gentleman started to flirt with her she gave him a smack to the head said a few choice words and ever since then she and Remy have been friends (but not very close due to Remy's trust issues) She had to move because it had been 9 years and people were starting to notice so she went to tell Remy goodbye. An then found Professor X's school and became a teacher, she now teaches Botany, Equine Studies, and Biology.

Hi guys I will have the first chapter out it will be on all of her past but in more detail=)


	2. Her Story

**Hey guys this is the first chapter and it's going to be about Ro's past but in more detail**

**Before we start I want to give a shout out to my first reviewer (The-Dark-Divine) =) now on to the story!**

It was silent out tonight as I looked out my window. I was only ten at the time my parents really started getting into the Anti-Mutant craze. It just started out as going to the meetings after hearing about it from one of Dad's co-workers. Then it escaladed to publicly persecuting them, I was only ten when I got my powers and let me tell you I was scared to death of what my parents had become.

I kept it a secret as long as I could, secretly practicing so as not to be completely defenseless I may be a kid but I wasn't dumb enough to believe I wouldn't get caught. It was a stormy night and I had been walking back home because my parents had yet again forgotten to pick me up. I saw a small form that looked like a child with two other larger forms standing over it. The smaller was whimpering in pain, I stood there frozen in shock and listened to what the larger forms were saying.

"Demon scum!" the larger more feminine form screamed a carefully placed kick and small whimpers later the woman was flying through the air away from the child. She was held by a tree while her accomplice was trying to get her down. They looked at me and in a flash I knew who they were, my parents if I can even call them that. No the monsters who gave birth to me was more like it, looked at me. I ran as fast as my small legs could carry me to my house I knew I couldn't stay I gathered what I needed like my stored lunch money I had placed under my mattress. I heard the front door slam open and my parents raised voices carried up the stairs.

I knew I couldn't get out the front so I quickly scrambled out the window where my tree was and climbed down to the ground. As soon as my feet hit the lawn I bolted to any where away from my parents. I was only eleven when I had to give up everything I had.

I wondered around for a few hours till I thought of one place that my parents would not think to look for me Louisiana more specifically New Orleans. "The Big Easy" true it was far but it was worth it, my other option was Mobile, Alabama but I would not have enough money to have a chance to survive if I did. So I was off, I bought a train ticket to take me just a few miles short of New Orleans. It was crowded and stuffy but it was the cheapest I could afford.

I got off the train confused and completely alone. Alone…a word that I had known for awhile I didn't like the girls in my class and my parents were hardly ever home. I lived off of what I could, my money which was three dollars thanks to the expensive but cheapest train ticket ran out around mid-August and I could barely find work just local farmers paying me to help harvest.

When I was thirteen I had taken to pick-pocketing it was on a hot and humid summer day I was fifteen when I was sitting in an alley that someone noticed me ,skinny to the bones and malnourished she took me in saying that "You want work and a roof over your head come on." And I went for awhile I was miserable but that was because Tatiana was a harsh woman and you had to be to hold her kind of job as a barmaid.

After I rubbed off her harsh burlap cover she was probably one of the nicest people you could know. As people often forget nothing good could last forever. I was in my room and Tatiana spooked me causing my plant to grow rapidly and disintegrate from its brittleness. Surprisingly Tatiana didn't mind and said"Well I won't have problems with settling bar brawls any more by the way your promoted." , and then quickly walking out.

My first really big problem was a rowdy Anti-Mutant man named Matt he was probably the drunkest man there on more than one occasion. We rarely had to do much to get him out of the bar but today he got his notice "laid off" two words in any place that means trouble financially. Times were getting rougher and today he was not only rowdy but angry. He struck out Tatiana with a bottle of moonshine after she had tried to persuade him to leave.

He started coming towards me his eyes glazed over with the toxic spirits he had previously ingested. He was a foot away before I could react my pet crow was in the bar on the rafters and made swift work of pecking at him. I would not say that that day the bar was crowded but there was only a few people so I restrained him with my powers, and after successfully knocking him out drug him to the back room. I made sure Tatiana was alright, though she was still out of it agreed to go to bed early, that night I packed everything I possessed and headed away from here.

After that most things in my life blurred together until I was twenty five I still looked like twenty and people around me were noticing, I got back to "The Big Easy" just in time to go to Tatiana's funeral and posed as her daughter. She had left me the bar so I ran it for another ten years before I had to once again leave. I was fifty-five and still looked like a twenty year old, you would think that looking forever young would be appealing not to me it meant being treated like a child for the remainder of your life.

It was just past the end of the Second World War the years flew by like months in my mind till one day I had gotten a curious call from a young professor named Xavier he told me he knew what I was, and of course I was on the offensive immediately. In the end we agreed he would offer me shelter away from the lovingly called mutant hunters and I would teach any of the younger people that came through his doors. I was the original science teacher but after teaching storm I readily gave that position to her and thus began my life at Xavier's School for The Gifted.

Srry if I didn't get to Remy a kill me plez! I had to get her personal background done first Remy is in the next one I promise! Thank you for reading =)


End file.
